Zoey's diary
by black rose and blood
Summary: I suck at summary's but take my word for it its going to be good oh and its in Zoey's point of view
1. Chapter 1

dear diary,

I dreamed about Mal coming back I never told anyone not even Mike this but mal tried to rape me and in my dream he did. it scared me because I know Mal didn't feel anything so all he was trying to do was give me pain. Mike might know but I never talked to him about it its been a year since all-stars and mike lives right across the street from me. I love it but sometimes I fear because I see Mal in him but not like it was when it was either Mal or Mike now there one person and I think Mike realises this too and I know everyone has a dark side and I know he tries to control the impulse like the other day we got in a fight and it happens like most couples but he almost slapped me and I know he didn't change into anyone but mike never hurt me before so I decided that I have to break up with Mike as much as it pains me to say it.

love Zoey


	2. Chapter 2

dear diary,

I broke up with mike today looking at him it broke my heart knowing he tries so hard to keep us going but that I'll give up on mike this soon. but I know what I said can't be taken back now because I know he is hurting a lot because I know we truly love each other. im just to selfish to try I feel like crying but I know that it will all work it the end like it normally does or at least I hope it does.

love Zoey

_**A/N hey thanks for reading i know zoey is a little ooc but she needs to be for the ending i got planned and i know zoey isnt selfish or anything but this is how i think she would act if she did break up with mike oh review please no haters plz**_


	3. Chapter 3

dear diary,

I saw Mike at the store today I can't belive that he has I new girlfriend and even thought its none of my business I cant help but feel I little jealous and have it seem like he his cheating on me. I mean he cant get over me that fast right. I mean I did matter to him right. well I should probably try to get over him to I guess since he's over me I guess.

love Zoey

_**A/N hey plz review no haters plz but if you want to hate me you can pm me just no hater review oh and i know mike is ooc now but i promise you if you stay til the end there will be something worth waiting for and i know it's a little short but its a diary entre doesn't have to be a page long**_


	4. Chapter 4

dear diary,

today was ok I had coffee with an old friend of mine he's cute and nice but as much as it pains me to say it i wish he was mike im starting to regret ever breaking up with him maybe I should go apologize and see if hell take me back because now that I think about it I did over react I just hope he's not as over me as I think he is

love Zoey

_**A/N hey thanks to the awesome reviews by freakyfangirl and since she's the only one who reviewed even though I know more people viewed so im going to up the ante the first person to review this chapter will get a special part in the story**_


	5. Chapter 5

dear diary,

so today I tried to talk to might but when I went to talk to him he was with some girl making out on his couch I mean I knew I hurt him or at least I thought I hurt him but maybe he never cared about me no I know that's not true because that wasnt the same girl he was with the other day that thing over there wasnt mike but he got ride of his other personas but maybe this is just the new mike but I hope not because it's the old mike that im in love with

love Zoey

_**A/N hey so the winner inaderzimdibfan is they will have a special character in the next fic as zoeys best friend and will be featured in at least three episodes plz still review**_


	6. Chapter 6

dear diary,

I think I know what's wrong with mike he said when he got rid of his personality they absorbed into his body maybe he absorbed mal and just maybe the only thing keeping mal out of his system was me I sure hope not because it makes me feel super guilty for doing that to mike and first thing tomorrow no matter what mike is doing I'm going to talk to him about it but then again it is just a hunch so ill go see what my friend anne says ill go call her right now she may seem a little crazy but she has good advice

love Zoey

_**A/N hey thanks for following my story I was actually felt like stopping this but then I saw that I had followers and I have had an author quit on me so see you next time**_


	7. Chapter 7

dear diary,

so I talked to Anne and she said that even if my hunch is wrong I should go talk to him but its easy for her to say boys will do whatever she wants them to do with her mossy brown hair and big blue eyes in fact and she has been proved to do odd or even crazy things but I did it anyways his mom opened the door she gave me a big smile and told me hi Zoey I'm so glad to see you around here you such a good influence I smiled and said ok but when i walked into the room he was sleeping as it was about ten i thought he looked adorable but of coarse he had to wake up ruining that he looked at me and said what do you want which hurt my feelings a little but I thought it was understandable I told him everything and all he did was laugh in my face and said lets say for a second that all that stuff is true are you really full headed enough to think that I would take you back and he gave me his story so pretty much what happened was I broke up with him he let the mal come out and influence him to kiss a whole bunch of girls to make me jealous when he saw that didn't work he gave up and came depressed but now I wished what I said was the truth because what he said made me feel awful and a terrible person now I wish I never broke up with but that's not even the worst of it all he said he wont take me back but he's ok with going to have coffee with me after a lot of begging on my part

love Zoey

_**A/N wow biggest chap I have done but it kind of needed to be because this is a big part of the story plz review a lot because I don't have a lot of reviews so pretty plz review but no haters plz**_


	8. Chapter 8

dear diary,

I had coffee with mike today. We made small talk. We talked about whats been going on since we were dating. He didn't smile or anything but he told me that he did still loved me, but that doesn't mean he'll get back with me because he also hates me. I don't think I can last a lot knowing that some part of him hates me for what I did. I just hope I can change is mind about me completely.

love Zoey

_**A/N i know kinda hard to tell where the story's going but I promise if you stick around log enough its going to be worth it because the end is epic**_


	9. Chapter 9

dear diary,

I talked to mike today. We hugged todays it might not seem romantic but its a work in progress. This might seem weird but I think im falling into mild depression. It started when I was around mike probably has nothing to do with it, but im sure everything will be ok when I wake up tomorrow.

love Zoey

_**A/N im starting to give hints about the ending and they may seem obvious but there not as obvious as you think**_


	10. Chapter 10

dear diary,

I talked to mike again he said that I have proven myself to be honest and he's willing to give us another try. The weird thing is I thought it would be the best thing that ever happened to me, but somethings nagging at me maybe I can figure it out with a good night sleep. I need to go talk to anne I havent talked to her in a while.

love Zoey

_**A/N sound confusing no reason for her to o through all the trouble waste of point maybe all of them are correct but this whole story is what the real world is I never once said it was a fairytale or happy I said it was epic and that's the promise im going to keep**_


	11. Chapter 11

dear diary,

So I talked to anne she said a lot of crazy stuff about not letting anyone walk over her like that, but she made me realise something that I tried so hard to get mike to love me again that I lost my love for him and my happiness. maybe if I just stay here then maybe just maybe I'll fall in love with him all over again. sadly this is the only thought keeping me going anymore.

love Zoey

_**A/N hey as you can tell we're nearing the end of this book i hope you guys are enjoying it so far i was thinking of writing another story that's this only in mikes point of view instead of Zoey's plz comment on that idea and as always plz review like always**_


	12. Chapter 12

dear diary,

I feel bad for saying this but im not sure i can do it. You probably can't tell but I normally write everyday well this is my first time writing in a month but sadly I don't think I can go on. I just wanted to let you know im thinking of letting them read my diary once im gone, but if anyone is reading this I guess I want to tell you sorry.

love zoey

_**A/N i know im a terrible person for doing this but this was the idea all along and i never said you would like i said it was going to be epic and that is exactly it one more chapter to go**_


	13. Chapter 13

dear whoever is reading this,

I want to say im sorry for leaving but assuming you have read the rest you would know why. if you havent its ok I don't mind since ill be gone. tell anne im super sorry and she doesn't deserve a friend like me that would leave her like this. Please tell mike that none of this is his fault at all and tell him I hope he can move on and find someone who wont give up on him, so I guess this is it after im done writing this ill be gone.

love Zoey

_**A/N I know its super sad i guess i just like bittersweet and I want you to know she did love mike always had and mike the same she just was drained from all the work she had to put in and him so little and that's not mikes fault at all because he had no idea which oddly enough reminds me of the song what mattered most good song made me cry but good song I recommend listening to it after reading this**_


End file.
